Hummer H1
The Hummer H1 is a large 4x4 light truck debuted in American Wilds. Description The Hummer H1 is a civilian model derived from the military HMMWV. It shares most components with the HMMWV including chassis, powertrain, body, and body panels. The most important difference to the HMMWV is the added luxury and amenitites in the interior to serve as a better civilian vehicle. In the game, it serves as an extremely powerful scout vehicle that is too well suited to its intended role and even beyond that. Its size is larger than an average scout vehicle and has a higher damage threshold as a result, however, its fuel tank capacity remains the same. But that is about it for the similarities, because the H1 is almost in a league of its own. Advantages * Excellent power-to-weight ratio and capable of very high top speed, and can maintain good handling at those speeds thanks to all-round double wishbone suspension design. Its tremendous engine output and good gearing also allows the vehicle to climb steep slippy slopes without much trouble. * Very wide track and excellent track-to-height ratio translate to an extremely stable vehicle. Due to its weight distribution, even a full assortment of addons makes a minimal difference to the vehicle's stability and handling - hence minimal performance tradeoff - while turning the H1 into a powerful and versatile light logistics/support vehicle. * Very high ground clearance thanks to portal axles used on the vehicle, and extremely large approach and departure angle. Due to this design choice and the aforementioned track-to-height ratio, its center of gravity are kept low to the surface, further contribute to its stability. * Massive 37x12.50R16.5LT Goodyear Wrangler MT/R tires supply amazing traction on almost any terrain, and the tires go hand-in-hand with the ground clearance to give the vehicle unparalleled obstacle crossing capabilities. However, the vehicle still suffers moderate wheelspin despite its good tires due to outstanding engine output. Throttle management is not mandatory with the H1, but highly recommended, as is the case with most other vehicles. * The heaviest scout vehicle of the game. This trait works both ways: on the good side, its weight means that currents won't be able to push the vehicle easily, as it can easily withstand medium-strength currents. This weight and its power also make it an ideal towing and rescue rig, as it can pull heavier vehicles with little trouble. * Very cheap for the capabilities it offers. In fact, its performance is so high that it can distance itself to all other scout vehicles in the game, as it's extremely capable in almost any situation requiring a small, fast, agile, and powerful vehicle. To sum everything up, it is unquestionably the most powerful AWD-capable 1-balance-point vehicle in the game. Disadvantages * Very high fuel consumption for its size and fuel tank capacity (about the same as the B-66, and can even match that of the B-131 in extreme circumstances - both are much larger trucks with overall much better offroad capabilities). As it has the absolute highest fuel consumption of all the scout vehicles in the game, the player will find themselves making more trips to Fuel Stations if they are not familiar with the vehicle and learn its driving style. * As mentioned, the heavy weight trait works both side, and on the downside, its heft means the vehicle sinks more easily into mud and soft terrain compared to its counterparts, even more so when loaded with a full selection of addons. * The widest of the scout vehicles means it won't be able to squeeze through tight spaces easily, but it is still a quite compact vehicle compared to most other trucks in the game. * Appears to be the most sensitive to damage amongst all the scout vehicles in the game, made even worse due to its speed and power. The higher damage tolerance won't make any difference if the player isn't careful when driving over uneven terrain, especially those with rocks and pebbles lying around. * Can't carry logs (unless using the Loaded Log Cart on the Rocky Hills map, Old-Timers DLC exclusive). * The only American scout vehicle with an unlock requirement, and one of only 2 scout vehicles in the game with such a requirement (the other one is A-3151). However, its unlock requirements is much easier than the A-3151, with only half the required amount of progression points of said vehicle. How to obtain Two progression points are required to unlock the Hummer H1 in the truck selection menu, meaning 2 maps must be finished to meet the requirement. Once the player has unlocked it, the truck can be chosen for any map the player desires, costing only 1 balance point. Just like most other scout vehicles, it doesn't spawn in any map, and the player has to take one with them if they want to use it. Addons * Bed Cap - A sloped bed cover. For cosmetic purpose only. * Repair Supplies - Fuel Capacity: 20 liters. Carries 150 repair points. * Roof Trunk - Fuel Capacity: 80 liters. * Scout Trailer - Carries 200 repair points. Carries 1 garage point (added in Old-Timers DLC). * Spare Wheel - Carries 60 repair points. Gallery 7-26-2019 11-11-32 AM-a4t3qria.jpg|Front left quarter view, without any addon. H1r.PNG|Rear left quarter view, without any addon. 7-26-2019 11-12-33 AM-wvgmi5cn.jpg|Cabin view. 7-26-2019 11-12-33 AM-aefd4m11.jpg|Center console and front passenger seat view. 7-26-2019 10-21-35 PM-poqyf5cl.jpg|Undercarriage view. 7-26-2019 11-11-33 AM-yk0mqu1a.jpg|Addon list. 7-26-2019 11-11-53 AM-4wajupxz.jpg|With every addon installed, but no trailers. 7-26-2019 10-21-21 PM-tpnuwjwk.jpg|Size comparison with a Chevrolet K5 Blazer. Top view. 7-26-2019 11-11-50 AM-t3ndew25.jpg|Ready for any adventure. Trivia * Before the Old Timers update, the Hummer H1 has a damage capacity of 300 points, the same amount as other scout vehicles. * The Bed Cap addon for the in-game H1 has a rear window and 2 side windows. Its real life counterparts has no windows on said sloped-back configuration, which is seen more commonly on military HMMWVs rather than the civilian H1. * The Goodyear Wrangler MT/R tires used on the in-game H1 is a latter iteration in the Wrangler MT-series compared to the usually-seen and original Wrangler MT tires used on the HMMWVs and earlier H1s. Category:Scout Class